


(DRABBLE) Sleepover

by SqueezyCakes_385



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Also the Paul/TT is implied too, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Might finish if I get any interest, Multi, My first (uncompleted) AO3 fic, Potentially a slow burn, other ships are implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezyCakes_385/pseuds/SqueezyCakes_385
Summary: JC decides to invite Alex over for a sleepover.
Relationships: JC Denton/Alex Jacobson, Paul Denton/Tracer Tong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	(DRABBLE) Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This will *probably* never be finished sometime soon, but I'm posting this anyways just to see if someone else will like my long, long drabble here.

The room was well lit and the sky was dark, beautiful city lights decorated it with the it's foggy reflection of the light covering up most of the stars. Everything nice and neat, from the clean floor up to the perfectly aligned picture frames of family photos. JC Denton sat at his desk in his New York appartment, looking at his blank draft in his e-mails, mentally twiddling his thumbs as a swirl of thoughts passed through his mind. As the line on the subject bar blinked, the more and more JC felt like giving up on it and returning back into locking away his true feelings. He has to word this correctly or else the rest of the time he worked in UNATCO this little e-mail will haunt him. As well as make things really, REALLY awkward between them. He’s e-mailed him countless times with no sweat what-so-ever, he absolutely loved having casual conversations with this rather loveable dork. While he never responds to his professional e-mails, JC still does what he asks. He’s known him long enough.  
Telling someone how you feel about them isn’t hard. In fact it’s the most easiest thing to do. It requires little to no skill, just honesty (something JC himself is a bit infamous for having). However, the thing that does make it hard is the reaction. The unknown. The little fear about it not going the way you intended, maybe even accidentially making the subject uncomfortable. On the past few times he’s attempted this he has always nearly pressed the send button before reading a line on his email that seems..odd. A bit too much gut spilling, too much information. Sometimes even not enough. He’s had many thoughts about him, some are the terrible possibility that he’s already taken. Or that he would only prefer to him as “just a friend”, and while that isn’t a bad thing it’s still pretty embarrassing. Even someone telling him that JC has a “crush” on him would be considered iffy as it’ll probably make a rumor that could potentially be used to hurt, and the agent is not taking any chances.   
  


  
  
**From:** JCDenton//NYCNET.34.43.4447   
**To:** AlexJacobson//NYCNET.52.84.7924   
**Subject:** |

  
He could hear the small ticks from his clock, looking at the damn time made it feel like its been going on forever. Like this is his newfound purgatory. That wasn’t until he had an idea. A few taps from his two parted keyboard and he started to write down a list of subjects in his notes:   
  
“Go on a Date with me?” - No, too direct. He doesn’t want to scare him off. 

  
“Would you like to hang out sometime?” - This could be a good one, but once it happens he’ll probably not even think about talking to him about it as he’d either be too busy lovingly looking and listening to the hacker and right when he has to leave JC would suddenly remember when it’s too late, or it would result in awkwardness as he tells the dirty blonde man straight to his face that he has a huge crush on him. 

  
“I love you.” - This one is straight up a few steps back from the first one, Jesus Christ.   
  
“Sleepover?” - The best one by far, and since JC was getting a bit tired of being on his e-mail draft all night he decided to go with this one. He then continued to write the rest. Right when he felt he’s said enough, he pressed send faster than his own sprint speed. He took a huge breath. It’s done now. All he needs to do is wait for a response. It feels a bit childish, but he can’t help but feel new to this. Hes been used to hiding away his emotions and always having a cold, stoic nature. He does care for people, but its just that he has never really felt this way before for someone. He looked at the time. 12:09 am. It’s a Saturday. He turned his computer off and finally decided to go to bed, he was getting sleepy and the less he had to wait for the response the better. He took a quick warm shower, brushed his hair and teeth, turned the lights off and went to sleep.   
  


  
Alex was the kind of person who you rarely see sleep at an appropriate time, especially when off work. As someone who works with cybersecurity and hacking, as well as having a diet of sugar and soy, sleep is a partial after thought. It really doesn’t help that he’s already a major night owl himself. While he was surfing through internet chatlogs like usual (and maybe find some illegal activity to turn in), he received a little email from someone at work. Interested, he decided to go ahead and check it:

  
  
 **From:** JCDenton//NYCNET.34.43.4447   
**To:** AlexJacobson//NYCNET.52.84.7924   
**Subject:** Sleepover?   
  
Hey Alex, I was wondering if sometime this weekend (or next weekend) if we could have a sleepover? Or have a movie night in my apartment? Either or is fine. If you’d like, I could come over to your place instead. I can bring in the snacks, you can pick the movies.   
  
-JC

  
  
A soft flush appeared on his cheeks. He never thought that JC of all people would type such an email, but here it is. Right in front of his face. He can’t help but be a bit enthusiastic about the idea though. Before JC became part of UNATCO himself, he learned about him through Paul and admitedly he can’t help but feel as to know why he is what he is now. Yet, he could tell from the missions he and JC do that he is just as nice and well meaning as Paul, he’s just...more sarcastic and quiet. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at all interested in either of the Dentons. Paul was an absolute sweetheart and he couldn’t help but feel some attraction to him, especially when him, Paul and the others had their off duty happy hour. He didn’t want to make things awkward, so he kept to himself. It wasn’t long until it turned out that Paul was in a relationship with someone from Hong Kong, right before he got placed into the Hong Kong devision of UNATCO and at that point Alex knew that the possibility of being with him is now deader than an NSF terrorist in the same room as Anna Navarre and Gunther Herrman. When JC came in, those same feelings started up again. There was something about his mysterious yet quiet front that grabbed his attention faster than Paul ever could. Especially with that sharp toungue and mind too.  
  
Alex immediately responded to the email.

  
  
 **From:** AlexJacobson//NYCNET.52.84.7924  
 **To:** JCDenton//NYCNET.34.43.4447  
 **Subject:** _re:_ Sleepover?  
  


Yes of course! Tomorrow night I’ll be a bit busy, so we can do it next weekend (or once we’re off-duty). I hope you don’t mind documentaries and sci-fi!   
You better bring the soy food and candy bars, especially the Chunko Honeys.   
  
-alex-   
  
(JCDenton//NYCNET.34.43.4447) wrote:   
  
>Hey Alex, I was wondering if sometime this weekend (or next weekend) if we could have a sleepover?   
>Or have a movie night in my apartment? Either or is fine. If you’d like, I could come over to your place instead.   
>I can bring in the snacks, you can pick the movies.   
>   
>\- JC

  
  
Alex’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, pure excitement and adrenaline went through his veins. He didn’t expect an immediate answer since it was literally 12:11 am, and it wasn’t long until he felt a tiredness in him. _Damn sugar crash_ he thought, as he finally decided to go to bed. His apartment was messy but dark, wires almost everywhere, but enough to not trip on by accident. He changed his clothes into his warm fleece night shirt and pants, did the usual teeth and hair brushing, then went straight to bed. Cuddled up right under the blankets resting on his poofy pillow, glasses nicely folded on his nightstand. He couldn’t sleep just yet. Tired thoughts swirled around, and he couldn’t help but think about JC. Almost after every mission JC would always meet him in his office and he would always be very friendly. He practically sees him more than every other agent, even more than Manderley. While it was a bit annoying that he’d constantly snag all the Chunko-Honeys for himself (so much so that he had to make it a small rule in his office to not take his candy bars), it was pleasant. Maybe his type consists of big mysterious people who look like they came straight from a sci-fi movie. And now, the idea of having a sleepover with him? To finally hang out with that man? Sounds too good to be true. Hopeful wishing filled his mind, and thoughts, if not possibilities of something more lulled him into sleep. What a wonderful dream to dream.  
  
As JC’s alarm clock bleeted out, he slammed his hand against the clock, stopping it immediately. As he groggily got up to get himself ready with his almost daily breakfast with Paul, he remembered the email. Not only did JC got himself ready in what felt like shorter than the regular 30 minutes, he got his butt on the computer chair, logged in and immediately checked the response. Relief and happiness flew right through him, and he can already tell today was going to be a good day. The easy part is now done. Leaving his apartment and locking the door, he didn’t realize the huge grin on his face until he went to Paul’s table.  
“What you smiling about, JC?” Paul giggled. It was rare to see JC straight up smile like that, at least before he got augmented.   
“Oh, nothing.”  
“I doubt it, but okay.” Paul responded playfully. The waiter went to the table, pad in hand ready to order.  
“What would you fellas like to get to drink this morning?”  
“Coffee, please.”   
“Nuke Soda.”  
“Alrighty! I’ll be right back with your drinks soon.” As she left, the two continued.  
“Ya know soda’s bad for you, right?”  
“I know, Paul. You don’t have to baby me all the time.” JC lightheartedly retorted.   
“I’m your older brother, I HAVE to baby you!” A light giggle arose from Paul.  
“I can look out for myself. Are we on duty today?”  
“Eh…” Paul’s eyes were at his lower right, checking his phone. “If the NSF is inactive today, maybe. Recently things have relaxed for a bit, but we can’t be too sure.”  
“Yeah. Maybe I can check up on Jaime, if he isn’t too busy today.”  
“Oh last time I checked, he has an appointment with Anna.”  
“That’s odd, usually Gunther is the one who has appointments with Jaime.”  
“Hey, not everyone’s perfect.”   
“I guess I can go see Alex for a bit then.”  
“What for?”  
“Uh.. Just to talk to him for a bit.”  
“Hey JC”  
“Yeah?”  
After thinking through, Paul stammered a bit and sighed. “Nevermind.”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I was gonna ask something but I’m not entirely sure about it.”  
“Go ahead, I won’t mind.” The waiter came in with their drinks. After they both ordered their breakfast, they continued.  
“Are you interested in Alex in any way?”   
“I guess you could say that.” JC would never lie to his brother, not even out of anxiousness.  
“I figured.”  
“What? Was it that obvious?”  
“Kinda. I mean, considering how many times you’ve met up with him, as well as you acting a bit weird when Alex is even brought up. Hell, I can see the blush on your face right now!”  
“Ah...I was hoping I’d be more secretive. I don’t want any rumors going about or anything.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Paul reassured.  
“Haven’t you heard about the recent rumors? About Janice and Shannon? As well as Collins and Berry?”  
“Ah. Now those aren’t technically rumors.It can’t be a rumor if it’s true.” Paul sipped his coffee, which was most likely starting to get cold now. “Plus, I never knew you were the gossip type.”  
“I wasn’t but I’d much rather make sure to nip the bud before it starts.”  
“Wouldn’t doing that make the rumor have more merit?”  
“No. It wouldn’t if I do it annonymously. Plus I’m sure Alex wouldn’t like a rumor like that either.” Paul sighed.   
“Well, he is the communications manager. I’m sure he’d let Manderley know if there’s any unprofessional behaviour going around.”  
As the two finished their respective drinks and scarfed down their breakfasts, they both cleaned up and left for UNATCO.   
  
Of course, since Paul works in the Hong Kong division of UNATCO, Jock had to pick him up and fly him out. JC, as well as a lot of other people (since whoever made the UNATCO Headquarters had the AMAZING idea of locating it on Liberty Island), has to take the ferry. Even though during the ride he’s seen some familiar faces, he mostly prefers to keep to himself. At most, he likes to listen to what the sitters, passengers and staff had to say. Admitedly, he’s also a bit of an eavesdropper too, but despite that he keeps quiet unless he truely desires to strike up a conversation. As usual, he’s on the ferry earlier than everyone else. He never patted himself on the back for it, nor did he consider himself better than everyone for being an “Early Bird”, it’s just something that convieniently occurs in his routine. As the other people came in, he can see some faces: Collins, Anna, Gunther, they’re hidden deep in the crowd. Gunther’s slightly obvious though since hes basically taller than everyone else, not to mention his mechanical augmentations are extremely distinct, just like most of the other mech augs JC has seen. JC knows that at any point he could scoot through the crowd and conversate with his UNATCO bretheren here, but he isn’t in the mood to do so. He never was. He stood far away, close to the door with his small amount of luggage in hand the whole time, waiting while thinking about how the first day of the week is gonna go. Soon it wasn’t long until the ferry went to UNATCO first, as always. JC got off, then Anna, Gunther, Collins and a few other people that JC doesn’t know the name of. Most likely troops. As everyone entered for the locker room, it was relatively quick for JC. Gunther and Anna were talking about what’s hypothetically the best stradegy. JC knew that while his strategy is way more physical, he prefers to not treat people like potential tally marks on a kill count. Of course while Gunther nor Anna doesn’t really hate JC for it (unlike with Paul), let’s just say they much rather prefer to work with each other than either of the Dentons. Collins and the far-more-earlier Lloyd and Scott were having a mildly heated debate about which sandwich would be the best one. “ _Obviously it’s the breakfast sandwich_ ” he heard Lloyd say. As JC and the others left the locker room, now fully wearing their respective UNATCO gear, it was time to hang out in the Cafeteria. The cafeteria is basically a place where everyone at the begining of the day hangs out at to eat their breakfast and talk to their coworkers, and at the middle of the day it’s the place to eat lunch or dinner, although unlike breakfast time you have to pay for them. Since JC is an absolute cheapskate, he mostly depends on the candy bars and soy packages to keep his hunger at bay. As he grabbed himself a plate of the usual breakfast sandwich with hashbrowns, sat down at a table by himself and began to chow down. Of course, Anna and Gunther still continued their conversation. All the while it seems that Collins, Lloyd and Scott all seemed to have called a sandwich truce, as they’re now talking about something else.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_(sometime later in the story)_** ** _  
_**  
JC woke up, seeing Alex sweetly nuzzled up to his chest. His arms were wrapped up around him, the small amount of sun leaking from the pulled curtains in the apartment hidden away from his eyes by JC’s rather bulky body. JC had felt this way before: the feeling of wanting to stay in your bed simply because the welcoming warm embrace of sleep was more inviting than having to deal with the cold air and outside world. Yet, this time, it felt slightly different. All he wanted to do was make this little moment last as long as he can. He knows that eventually they’ll both have to get out of bed and go about their day until they get back to work, but all that? All that mundaneness and typical life threatening work? That can wait for now. The TV was still droning as the menu that was left untouched through most of their sleep was glowing. Up next would’ve been “Planet of the Grotesque Fly Traps”, but Alex must’ve passed out before he could turn the TV off. The remote was on the floor, like it was dropped there. Ugh. That means having to get up and put it back on the nightstand. _Well screw that_ JC thought, as his focus now shifted to the sleeping man cuddled right next to him. He’s had his fair share of people sleeping in the same room as him, and he never felt anything of it. Yet here he is, softly looking at him with a face one could describe as love-struck awe.The soft and even breaths, the silence of it all, the ever growing curiousity of what he is dreaming about, it’s all there. If he could, he would definately go back to sleep. Maybe even dream of nano-augmented sheep and GEP Guns, but he can’t since he just woke up. He looked at the clock. It’s 6:34 am.   
He remembered fondly of days when him and Paul went to get breakfast with their parents, and it happened so frequently that now whenever he looks at that the clock and sees it nearing the dreaded 7 right at the front he can’t help but feel….Well, he doesn’t know how to describe it.   
  
Somber? Maybe.   
  
Mourning of simpler times long gone? Possibly.   
  
The small bit of fear that everything you held dear will be gone, out of own control, all in a blink of an eye? Most likely.   
  
Is Paul waiting for him right now?  
 ** _O H S H I T._** ** _  
_**  
Not wanting to rudely wake up his partner, he gently shook him.  
“Alex..Hey Alex.” with some soft grunts and groans, it wasn’t long until the communications manager woke up, his squinting hazel eyes now looking at two blue gleaming lights.   
“Ye-yeah?” Alex’s voice is soft, thick with groggyness but suprisingly not of annoyance.   
“Would you like to get some breakfast with me and my brother? We usually go out at 7, but I think he wouldn’t mind if I brought in some company.”   
“Yeah sure!” excitement ran in his voice, as he got up, put his glasses on and went straight to JC’s dryer to get his clothes. The idea of free breakfast with a couple of friends, one possibly a bit more than that, sounds great. In fact, he wished someone everyday went to breakfast with him. Sure, he can even turn Anna Navarre into a good aquatience, but he’s usually and almost always alone. So with a huge crush of his now taking him and his brother out, its a dream come true. _‘Granted,’_ he thought as he took his pyjamas off with only his tighty whiteys and socks on him, _‘it’d probably be a little bit awkward, but hey: more the merrier’_. JC entered the washroom and couldn’t help but find the sight upon him really cute. Time’s against him though, so he went straight for the bin and took out his casual clothes.  
  
“You guys always go out for breakfast or is today a special occasion?”  
“Yeah. We used to do it with our parents back when we were young. Now we just do it for traditions’ sake. Paul very rarely misses a day, and neither do I.”  
“Never with any other company?”  
“Not really. Just us.”  
“I must be special then.”  
“Yeah.”  
With a rather hesitant inflection in his voice, Alex changed the conversation. “You look really odd without your sunglasses, you know that right? Like you’re naked but you’re fully clothed.”  
“Same with you.” Alex laughed at JC’s response.  
“Well, I depend on them.” He adjusted his glasses a bit. “Without these lifesavers my vision will be moot. Nothing but a slightly blurry mess where I can just barely make out anything in front of me.”  
“So what you’re saying is you have augmented vision too?” A vague hint of jest was interwoven in JC’s voice.  
“You can put it like that.” He was now adjusting his belt, his clothes warm and smelling fresh. JC is already dressed up. He looked like the perfect balance of warmth and strictness. Like his agent attire, his sweater and trenchcoat made him look way bigger and intimidating than what he really is. Tall, dark, and ravishly handsome, he would make for an amazing model if he ever quits UNATCO. Alex on the other hand, he looked...harmless. A harmless hacker in comparison to this towering 6 foot tall nanoaugmented agent. The alarm clock bleeted again, 7 o’clock right on the dot. JC turned it off and the two finally went out.  
Today was going to be moderately cold, with a couple of days left until daylight savings time ends and breakfast time practically happens at night. The apartment restaurant was open and ready for breakfast and right at one of the tables is Paul himself, fiddling with his phone. Not so much nervous, but moreso passing time. As the owner talked to JC, Alex couldn’t help but zone out a bit. Looking at Paul relaxing and drinking the mug of coffee, it made him a little bit anxious in a “I am new to this situation” way. He knows that he’s probably gonna intrude on their normally private breakfasts. Alex never liked thinking about how things can go wrong, if anything at best it’s a “we’ll cross that bridge once we get there” type of situation and at it’s worse its just pointless negativity. Though with JC it would be more understandable as his mind is probably filled with having to think of multiple bad paths, conspiracies, doubts, questions: those sorts of things. Things mysterious people think. Or at least, things that the movies say they think of. JC then finished up the conversation and the two went to Paul’s table. He looked up from his phone and gave a warm smile.   
“Hey Paul!”  
“Hey JC! I see you’ve brought Alex with you.” Paul jested, motioning to Alex.   
“Yeah..We had a bit of a sleepover at my apartment.” JC answered nervously, not wanting to sound off.   
“Yeah we did. It was pretty fun!” Alex on the other hand didn’t sweat it. Although he could understand JC’s anxiousness.   
“Oh really? What ya do?” playfullness bubbled in his voice.   
“Just watched some movies, maybe played a few games here or there. Nothing too big.”


End file.
